


Mary On A Cross

by NintenCat98



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Cunnilingus, F/F, Lesbian Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexual Content, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:01:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22203007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NintenCat98/pseuds/NintenCat98
Summary: The pastel coloured Pearl takes a visit over to the apartment of her heavy metal loving partner Jasper for a night of fun.
Relationships: Jasper/Pearl (Steven Universe)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	Mary On A Cross

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first public Jaspearl fic (as well as my first public smut fic) and its been just over two years since I've uploaded my writing onto AO3 so please be kind. If any of y'all are in the danganronpa fandom; more specifically fans of the Toukomaru ship, then you might recognise me from those fics.  
> Speaking of fics, I have a Jaspearl werewolf/vampire au in the works and will be uploaded when it is complete. It is currently on chapter 6 and I'm not sure how many chapters its going to be but when its ready, it will be ready. As for Danganronpa, I have my Toukomaru zine fic (that was sadly cancelled many months back) that I need upload but I'm going to rewrite it as I'm not happy with how it is, and another fic thats loosely based on the unused Touko execution.

This kind of aesthetic wasn't her usual cup of tea; being more use to girls who she often talked to and on occasion make flirtatious comments towards whilst they dressed neatly in pastel colours or something less eccentric, but it was rare that she found herself staring at someone who looked as if she was dragged through all seven levels of hell and climbed her way out.

The someone she found herself hooked up with was Jasper.

Some would say that she was hot headed as the devil himself, always seeing red like a bull, acting brutal on occasion but Pearl liked that in her, especially after witnessing it on their first date when someone tried to mug the two but ended up leaving with missing teeth and a broken nose.

Despite her size and strength, Pearl knew the muscular woman wouldn't do anything to hurt her, and at heart was a real softie, always petting the cats she found on the street and letting them climb onto her lap, helping the old folks around the apartment building whenever they needed someone younger to sort something; never being too loud or aggressive towards them.

The smell of smoke waved around her like a swarm of wasps around their hive as she swung her already untidy hair into an even more unkempt mess of a bun, revealing piercings covering the edges of her ears; probably having more that were kept away from public view.

Being lead from the short hallway and into the decently sized living room, Pearl was blasted in the face with heavy metal and punk band posters plastered around the room, covering the dark cherry walls, clothes thrown around in many piles along the floor, along with the odd one or two vodka and whiskey bottles strewn around the place. The only place that seemed to be somewhat tidy was the small kitchen that Pearl could see down the next hallway, presuming that the hallway also lead to where the bathroom and bedroom were.

"Hey I'm sorry about the mess, I wasn't expecting anyone round, especially you. You should of called or something, not that I mind you being here or anything"

Pearl had been eyeing the metalhead for a while now, since her last charade fell apart when it turned out that the woman she found herself adored with starting dating the glam rocker from across the city. Though she did have dates in between that time, nothing really blossomed from anything, being all too reminded of her previous crush.

"Oh no it's fine, don't worry" She coughed slightly, the smoke that lingered in the stuffy room got to her lungs. "Do you mind the window being open?" Pearl asked.

With the window open the smoke soon started to fade, fresh air now entering the room, letting Pearl take proper breaths now instead of the cigarette scent. She sat kind of nervously as she watched Jasper quickly tidy around the room, edging the alcohol bottles away towards a blue box that sat lonely against the wall, throwing the clothes piles into the cupboard. Now the room seemed slightly more presentable.

"Hey if you wanna, pick out some music while I just tidy around" Jasper said pointing over to the shelf that was covered with albums and different music systems. She flicked through the cds and found nothing that suited her fancy. They were near enough all metal with some having weird nonsensical logos; the odd gem of genres hidden here and there.

Pearl found herself holding a giggle as she spotted an ABBA and Queen CD. "Wow I didn't expect someone like you to be a fan of these"

"Hey, ABBA are pretty good, Lay All Your Love On Me is a tune and don't get me started with Queen" Jasper playfully bit back.

In the corner of her eye, Pearl noticed the vinyl player. "You collect vinyl?" She asked Jasper, flickering through the albums.

"Yeah, some of them are repeats of bands I've got on CD but I love collecting them. I think they sound better than CD sometimes" Jasper explained, hovering slightly over Pearl and she looked through the box. "Oh hey Rammstein!" Jasper beamed, "They're from Germany and even though I have to look up the lyrics to understand the meaning behind them, they're songs are great"

As Jasper rattled on about the bands they came across, Pearl found herself confused once again, trying to understand some of the logos for some of the bands.

"I've been looking for that everywhere, holy shit" Stopping Pearl, Jasper pulled out a vinyl that was covered in psychedelic art that looked as if drawn by someone who was high on something, a man dressed in a pope costume and wearing what looked to be face paint or something on the cover.

"Seven inches of Satanic Panic!" Jasper exclaimed. "I haven't listened to this in months, we should listen to it"

Popping the vinyl into the player, Jasper carefully placed the needle onto it. The 60s-esque rock music suddenly began and Jasper already tapping away to the music, her head bobbing along with the rhythm and her fingers imitating the drum beats.

**_You've been playing around the magic that's black._ **

**_But all the powerful magical mysteries never gave a single thing back_ **

**_You've been daddied by all the dudes that wanna dad_ **

**_And all those dads never gave you the things that you should've had_ **

"This is Ghost, they're a Swedish rock band. Usually this isn't how their music is but they go through different phases with each album or so, there's a bit of lore around them" Jasper said, continuing on with dancing along to the music.

Despite not being the type of music she would often listen to, Pearl began tapping to the rhythm of the 60s beat as Jasper danced the sounds of the rock and roll. The verse lead into the chorus, leading Jasper to take Pearl by the hand and spin her into her arms, leaving Pearl flustered by the sudden action.

**_It ain't always what it seems when you cling onto a dream_ **

**_It ain't always there to please you_ **

**_But he's the guy you wanna do and you know that it takes two_ **

**_Luckily he wants to do you too_ **

**_Satan, Lucifer, Osculum Obscenum_ **

With the ending of the chorus, Jasper gave Pearl a cheeky wink and carried her in her arms as they danced. She still knew the woman was full of surprises, but Pearl found herself slightly struck at Jasper dancing, surprised she wasn't clumsily dancing in heavy boots. 

"Hey baby, kiss the goat. Ohhh kiss, kiss the go-goat" Jasper joined in with the singing of Tobias Forge.

**_Hey, baby, hey, hey, hey, kiss the goat_ **

**_Oh, kiss, kiss, kiss the go-goat_ **

After the final chorus rang, the two of them were out of breath, laughing away as they collapsed onto the sofa, Jasper spread out as Pearl clung onto her shirt. 

The next song kicked in as they tried to catch their breath. As she breathed in, Pearl took in Jasper's scent; the smell of what seemed to be earthy and woody yet with a tint of spice thrown into the mix. 

**_We were speeding together down the dark avenues_ **

**_But besides all the stardom, all we got was blues_ **

**_But through all the sorrow, we've been riding high_ **

**_And the truth of the matter is, I never let you go, let you go_ **

**_We were scanning the cities, rocking to pay their dues_ **

**_But besides all the glamor, all we got was bruised_ **

**_But through all the sorrow, we've been riding high_ **

**_And the truth of the matter is, I never let you go, let you go_ **

They gazed into each other's eyes, Jasper's sun fiery eyes staring directly into Pearl's shimmering sky blue eyes. Pearl watched as Jasper leaned down towards; her lips puckering as did and her hand drifting down to the dip of Pearl's back. They shifted around as their lips connected, the taste of smoke still lingered on Jasper's lips as they ran across the strawberry flavour of Pearl's.

She couldn't help but moan against Jasper's lips with lust, feeling herself pulled closer towards Jasper's broad body as she did; Jasper's hands continuing to roam around her, roughly squeezing parts of her body.

**_You go down just like Holy Mary, Mary on a, Mary on a cross_ **

**_Not just another bloody Mary, Mary on a, Mary on a cross_ **

**_If you choose to run away with me, I will tickle you internally_ **

**_And I see nothing wrong with that_ **

**** Suddenly Pearl found herself pinned down on the couch, Jasper gazing down at her with lust in her eyes, her heavy and warm breath tickling Pearl in the face, causing her cheeks to fluster.

"Umm, we can stop if you want" Jasper stammered as she went to sit up, only to be pulled back down by Pearl. Their lips interlocked as well as Pearl's legs locking around Jasper's waist when they touched; Pearl grabbing tightly onto Jasper's tank top.

"I want you to eat me out" She whispered, a coy smile spread across her face as she watched Jasper turn bright red, her breathing hitched; not knowing how to process what Pearl said.

"Right now? We've only just started an-" Jasper was interrupted by Pearl's fingers against her lips, a sweet taste hit her lips. Taking this as a sign, Jasper scooted down Pearl's body, lifting up her skirt and clawing at the light pink thigh highs that she wore. She could already feel the wetness and warmth from Pearl and removed her underwear slowly.

**_We were searching for reasons to play by the rules_ **

**_But we quickly found it was just for fools_ **

**_Now through all the sorrow, we'll be riding high_ **

**_And the truth of the matter is, I never let you go, let you go_ **

She could feel Jasper's warm breathing once more but this time against her cunt and held on to Jasper's hair, readying herself to be figuratively destroyed. 

The first touch of Jasper's tongue flicked against Pearl's already sensitive cilt, sending small waves of ecstasy throughout her body. As she moaned, she felt Jasper's movements get gradually heavier and faster against her, sometimes feeling Jasper's chin piercings rub against the wetness of her vagina.

Over the music, Pearl loudly gasped as she felt a finger slide into her, curving slightly against her inner walls and held her grip more on to Jasper's platinum blonde hair.

"Ah~ M…more" Pearl whimpered, rocking her hips into Jasper, pressing her thighs against Jasper's head as another finger was added inside of her. Despite the short amount of time since beginning their activity, Pearl could feel herself getting closer and closer to climaxing, as to was the song. 

**_You go down just like Holy Mary, Mary on a, Mary on a cross_ **

**_Your beauty never, ever scared me, Mary on a, Mary on a cross_ **

**_If you choose to run away with me, I will tickle you internally_ **

**_And I see nothing wrong with that_ **

As the climax hit, she came, her juices leaking all over Jasper's hand and face; her body still jittering at every touch as Jasper licked away, cleaning her from her fluids. When she was done, Jasper moved Pearl's almost limp legs from around her; grinning from ear to ear like a cat who got the cream as she sat up. Pearl laid there breathless, trying to calm down from the sexual experience.

"So what did you think of that?" Jasper asked, breaking the ice between them as the sound of the spinning vinyl continued before shortly stopping, the needle leaving the vinyl with a click.

At first Pearl didn't know what to say. She had experience with this sort of thing before with others but never to the eagerness that Jasper had, it felt different then her previous dates. "T-That… that felt wonderful" Pearl finally spoke, running her hand through her strawberry blonde hair, feeling the high of sex die down within her.

Jasper chuckled, carefully picking Pearl up onto her lap and cuddled her softly. "That's good" She purred into Pearl's ear, causing a shudder to go down her back.

"I hope everything was fine down there, everything in check?" Pearl asked, a tone of laughter rang through her voice, leaning against the softness of Jasper's body.

"Everything was all shipshape though I wasn't expecting a little surprise down there" Jasper playfully teased, biting onto her lip suggestively.

Pearl's eyebrows furrowed in a moment of confusion before realising what she meant. "Oh… You mean my piercing… I keep forgetting to get it taken out, it was part of a bet and-" She was suddenly stopped by Jasper planting her lips on her own, the taste of cigarette smoke that swirled around earlier in Jasper's mouth was now replaced with her own.

"I like it, you should keep it" Jasper spoke, sliding her hand down Pearl's skirt and rubbed slightly at the piercing, causing Pearl to lightly moan as she did so.

"I mean, it can be fun to play with" Pearl hummed, swatting Jasper's hand away from under her and turned around the face the big woman. "And I think you enjoyed playing with it too"

"You damn well know I did" Jasper said before kissing Pearl once more. "I love you"

"I love you too"

**Author's Note:**

> For anyone who wants to have a listen, here's the songs that I listened to whilst writing this and included in the fic:  
> -Kiss The Go-Goat - Ghost (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Db86lpidcz4)  
> -Mary On a Cross - Ghost (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=k5mX3NkA7jM)


End file.
